


Dear Blurryface

by NicoAndTheNineGalaxies



Series: Why Do They Want Us Dead? [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Why Do They Want Us Dead?, it'll make more sense that way, you should read the first part of the series before reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies/pseuds/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies
Summary: It's been four years, and Blurryface is finally gone.





	Dear Blurryface

_ Dear Blurryface, _

 

_ I met you when I was thirteen years old.  You told me no one cared. You told me no one would believe me if I mentioned you to them.  You told me I was destined to be alone. You told me that I would be better off dead. _

_ When I was sixteen years old, you tried to take my life.  You almost succeeded. You didn’t expect me to disobey you, to call Josh and Ruthie.   _

 

_ A few months later, you took Ruthie’s life.  I was devastated. You’d been trying so hard for three years to hurt me, and eventually kill me.  You hurt me, yes, but you didn’t kill me. _

_ The night after the funeral, I confronted you.  I asked you why you’d done it. _

_ You just shrugged and said, “She had to go.” _

_ You told me to hurt myself, to cut my wrists.  So I did. _

_ I told Josh.  I felt guilty, so I just told him. _

_ He made sure he was there for me from that day on.  He learned to recognize the signs, how to know from the outside when things were falling apart on the inside. _

 

_ Now, at twenty years old, I haven’t heard from you in two years. _

_ Where are you?  Where did you go?  Did Josh scare you away? _

_...Did **I**_ _scare you away?_

 

_ Whatever the case, Blurry, I’m glad you’re gone. _

_ At first it was almost lonely without your constant nagging.  But now I can appreciate silence, because you aren’t there to fill it. _

_ I’m glad you’re gone and I hope you never come back. _

 

_ Love,  _

_  Tyler _

 

_ (P.S. - I won.) _

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**did you?**

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one-shot from the Why Do They Want Us Dead? universe. Let me know what you think!  
> Galaxy |-/


End file.
